Reputation
by intoxicatedfloral
Summary: Everyone knows about Glimmer. You don't get a reputation like that just by hearsay, but there's more to her than just that pretty face. Rated T for language and mild suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

She had a reputation. Everyone knew. Hell, it's her fault, anyway. You don't get a reputation like that just by hearsay.

In the training center, he instantly noticed her. She didn't cling onto Marvel or have a big mouth like the girl from his district ( _God that girl was so needy_ ) did. Since it seemed there was only going to be the four of them- sure, there was the female tribute from District 4, too, but she was disposable, and her puny district partner would be basically useless- he figured it'd be best to get to know her. It's crucial to know everyone's potential weaknesses, after all. He already met Marvel. He was cocky and had a loud mouth. He was pretty good with a spear, though, so he would put up a good fight. Easy to boss around, too.

"I'm Cato, District 2. What's your name?" he asked.

Marvel stepped in. "Dumbass, that's what her name should be. Your stupid ring got confiscated, idiot. Nice try." he teased her.

She put on an innocent face. "Hey, I didn't have anything to do with that, Marvel! How would I know that it was laced with a deadly poison? That ring was an heirloom from my wonderful late grandmother. I'm no cheat, sweetie, I'm a good girl." She winked at Cato.

"You gonna tell me your name or not?" Cato repeated. He noticed how green her eyes were.

She smiled slyly. Standing on her the tips of her toes, she ever so slightly whispered in his ear. Cato's nose was flooded with the faint scent of vanilla. "Glimmer."

Marvel groaned. "There she goes again. Keep your panties together, Glimmer. Jesus, you're like a freaking siren... Wait, Cato, bro, check out Robin Hood over there," He pointed a finger at a girl with her hair loosely held together in a braid. She was in the archery simulation, and, man, was she killing it. She wasn't even phased at how fast the simulation operated. "Isn't that the girl from 12, you know, the one who volunteered for her little sister or some crap like that? Made a scene and everything. You think she'd be good?"

Cato looked her over. By the looks of it, she was definitely going to be a problem. It's unusual for the kids from the lower districts to volunteer. They're all dirt poor, and the prospect of death frightened the cowards. The tributes from 11 and 12 never make it. This girl was different, though. Clearly she didn't come here to make friends or show off, but it seemed like she was a wild card. She was keeping to herself, yet she still drew a crowd from her little bow and arrow performance. "What's her name?" The girl noticed him staring at her, but he didn't break his glare.

"Everdeen. Katniss Everdeen. I don't think she'll be an issue, though, Cato. She's definitely no match against me, that's for sure. We can take her out whenever," Clove said. Cato rolled his eyes. Jesus Christ, she talked so damn much. If she wasn't so good with a knife, he'd out her so fast. "Anyways, I saw this boy from 3 who's, like, a genius. I know we don't really talk to the District 3 geeks, and he won't be in the alliance and all, but just in case, we can get him to help us out during the Games. Fix us up a land mine or two, you know?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Good thinking, Clove." Cato said absently. She looked so pleased with herself for bringing up the idea. He lamely offered her a nod of approval, and she immediately grinned, but settled for a slight smirk instead.

As the group left for the dining hall, Cato made a mental note of Katniss Everdeen.

* * *

Almost every night she came to his room, like clockwork. On the nights she didn't come, she wouldn't tell him her whereabouts. She just smiled and let herself in the door.

The first time she made an appearance was at 2 AM on their second night at the training center.

Cato was wide awake, going over his game plan for victory, the plan _after ev_ eryone out of the alliance was dead. He knew he could overpower Clove easily, as long as he surprised her first. That girl was like a dog: so obedient and willing to please. What a try-hard. As she'd try desperately to wriggle out of his arms, he'd slit her throat.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a quiet tap on his door. Irritated, he walked over to greet his uninvited guest with a punch in the face, but saw someone else instead.

"It's 2 in the fucking morning, Glimmer. What do you want?"

"Why, yes, it's late. You don't seem to be asleep, though, so I'll take it my company is wanted. If not, I'm sure it will be soon enough."

"How the hell did you get here, anyways?" He's got his hand next to Glimmer's head as she leaned back against the door frame, arms crossed. He noticed a brown bag slung over her shoulder. "And what's in the bag?"

She looked up, amused. "I took the elevator down from 1 when my handlers went to sleep. Wasn't hard," her fingertips lightly pressed against Cato's bare chest as she said in a low voice, "I stole a bottle of wine when my mentor, Cashmere, wasn't looking. So, you gonna let me in or what, pretty boy?" She peered up at him with her deep green eyes and flashed him a smile.

Cato ran his hand through his hair, took one look at small girl in front of him, and sighed. He stepped aside and let her in, locking the door behind him. Glimmer sauntered in and revealed a bottle of red wine. As she placed it down on his desk, she noticed papers strewn about. She glanced down at them.

"Cato, darling, what's this? Ah, making plans, I see. Mustn't leave out our private information for the world to explore. Let's take a look, shall we?" She playfully picked up the papers and waved them at him.

Immediately, Cato rushed over and snatched the stack from her hands.

She laughed lightly. "Don't worry, sweetheart, we've all got ideas. Where am I on your list? What do you have under Glimmer for possible weaknesses, strengths, and skills? Do you already have my death mapped out, Cato?" A smirk was plastered on her pretty face.

He set his papers back down on the wooden desk and sat down. "Yeah, well, what's it to you? What's your strategy?"

Her long blonde curls shifted as cocked her head."Me? If you must know," She bent down to meet his eyes and rested her arms over his shoulders, inches away from his face. "I plan to enjoy myself. We're all going to die, anyway. Well, except for the very lucky victor. How lucky do you think you're going to be, pretty boy?"

"Pretty fucking lucky." He met her gaze and bit his lip. Jesus, she was so hot. Cato dropped his eyes briefly to look at her lips.

Glimmer raised her eyebrows. She looked down, and grinned. "Turns out my company _is_ wanted after all, isn't it, Cato?"

For a second there, he almost blushed. Instead, he grabbed her slim waist, roughly kissed her and pushed her down onto the bed, eliciting excited squeals and giggles from the girl.

...

She always left. She never spent the night, not that Cato minded. In the mornings, his Avoxes would come in for housekeeping, and across their faces were looks of slight confusion as to why his room smelled of sickly sweet vanilla.

* * *

 **AN: I'm so stoked for this mini-series. What do you think? Let me know! x**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE FOURTH DAY AT THE TRAINING CENTER**

Cato and Marvel instantly walked passed the snare-making and edible plants stations and settled themselves at the weightlifting one. No point in learning that stuff when you can kill for the supplies the Cornucopia had.

Marvel picked a sizable dumbell and began pumping his arm. Cato took note of which one he picked, and then directly chose a heavier weight. After a few reps, he noticed Clove and Glimmer at the knives station. Glimmer stood quietly as she watched Clove throw several knives at dummies, piercing each one in the heart like child's play. Damn, she was good. When finished, Clove smirked triumphantly and glanced to see if anyone was watching. Glimmer remained silent, but nodded at her training partner, impressed. She was offered a turn at the dummies, but declined politely.

Cato put down his weight. "Marvel, what's the deal with her?" He gestured at Glimmer.

"Who, the princess? Oh, there's not much to say. Our families are close, so we grew up together," He continued to lift his dumbell, so his reply was broken up between his breaths. "Everyone back home knows her; she's popular. Has a couple sisters. Comes from a super rich family."

"What else?"

Marvel placed his weight on the floor next to his feet. He gave Cato a funny look. "Well, Glimmer's different. Keep an eye out for her, man. She uses people. Girl knows exactly how to play her cards. She normally keeps to herself unless she wants something. Like I said, her parents are loaded, so it's not like she has to worry about not getting what she wants. Still, she never uses her their money. Finds a way around it. In fact, she actually never really accepts help from others. Been like that ever since we were kids. I remember one time I-"

Cato groaned. "Get on with it, jackass. I didn't ask for _your_ life story."

"Alright, alright. As I was saying, she likes laying low. Take this, for example. In the Academy, most of the girls were loud and obnoxious. They always challenged each other, trying to establish dominance," Cato nodded. The girls at the District 2 Academy were like this, too. It was fucking annoying; they constantly tried to prove themselves as tough shit. "but she was different. Trained privately and ignored the other girls' threats or the guys' catcalls. The only times she was around us was when the Academy held the Trial Games. Never was victor, but she came pretty damn close sometimes. Everyone would hound the trainers about her personal regime, you know, like what she did during her sessions and how well she was doing, but they never said. She had all the guys in the palm of her hand, though. Bats her eyelashes and gets real handsy, then next thing you know she's got free lunch for a week. Anyways, I got better things to do than talk about Glimmer." Marvel stopped speaking and continued to lift weights. He admired himself in the mirror.

Cato realized Marvel wouldn't say anything else, so he decided to work his own angle on her. He got up, left Marvel at the station, and walked over to Glimmer and Clove.

"How's training, Glimmer?" He wanted to sound as nonchalant as possible. Not that he didn't know what he was doing; gathering intel on others was only one of his many strong suits.

Glimmer gestured at Clove who was still focused on throwing knives at the dummies. "I've been watching your district partner for a few minutes now, and girl's a vixen. The little lady knows how to hit a target. I can't believe she's only 15. Does she have any other weapons in her arsenal? She's so talented I wouldn't be surprised if she was an expert at anything else," Clove looked up, saw Cato, and smiled at him. A frown spread across her face when she noticed Glimmer with him. She angrily chucked another knife at a dummy. "Looks like she has a little crush on you. Well, I'll get going. Don't want her to get any ideas about us, right, Cato?"

"Woah, woah, woah. Where do you think you're going? I didn't ask about Clove. The little brat is always talking to me. I asked about you. How are you doing? Haven't seen you training much. Best to do it now with everyone watching. You know, for sponsors and to scare the other kids shitless."

"Ha, you think a girl like me has trouble finding sponsors? I'm a gold mine, darling. Not like it's any of your business, though. But for your information, I'm not completely useless. I was raised a Career, remember? I can handle myself. If you spot a bow and arrow in the Cornucopia, let me know, alright? I'll find a way to make it up to you." She bit her lip lightly and grinned at him.

"I''ll keep it in mind. How good are you exactly? As good as Everdeen? I don't know if you heard, but she turned down our invitation to the alliance. What an idiot. She'll get what's coming to her."

"You worry about your own strengths. I don't go around asking all the other pretty boys in this place about you, now do I?"

Cato crossed his arms and snorted. "Hell if I know what, or who, you do in your free time, Glimmer. I didn't know you liked being acquainted with the lower class. I'd never peg you associating with some loser from a lower district. Thought you had standards."

"You don't own me, jackass. I talk to who I like. There's plenty of interesting people around here. District number means nothing now that we've been all marked for death. You know, now that I think about it, that boy from 12 seems _especially_ interesting. Really cute, too. I think his name's Peeta. To be honest, honey, this conversation's gone dry. I bet blondie might be better company. See you later, stud."

Before she turned away, she glared at him. Holy fuck, she was even more hot when she was pissed. After walking away, she cornered the boy at the camouflage station. What a pussy. Only the weak needed to hide.

"Wow, your arm totally looks like a tree. You're so good, I'm seriously jealous. It's Peeta, right?" She grabbed his arm softly and drew closer to him.

He stood uncomfortably. "Uh, yeah. And thanks. My parents own a bakery, so I decorate the cakes back home."

Her eyes lit up. "Oh my God, that's so cool. You must be really artistic then. You'll have to teach me sometime. Not baking, the whole camouflage thing. I'm hopeless. My best bet at blending in is running into the bushes and hoping to God no one sees me, like little kids when they play hide-and-seek."

"Ha, that's pretty funny. I mean, I guess I can fill you in on the basics. It's not hard, really. Hey, I never caught your name. What is it?"

Cato watched, annoyed, as she smiled sweetly and placed a hand on Peeta's chest.

"Glimmer."

* * *

 **AN: Please review! And if any of you were wondering, I do actually ship Clato, but I felt like writing about Glimmer on this one. x**


End file.
